Transfer of the seal
by Taboo22
Summary: The seal that contains the Kyuubi no Kitsune is not placed upon Naruto, but is thrown though space and time to a galaxy far far away.
1. The seal

Transfer of the Seal Chapter 1

Our story begins when the seal was made. A slight error occurred during its conception. The error changed the destination of the one to be sealed. It was this that changed the fates of two newborn babes. Though many things stayed the same. The Yondaime still died. Uzumaki Naruto still was an orphan. Still no one knew he was the Yondaime's son because of the danger of Iwa. The Kyuubi no longer troubled Kanoha in it's true form, and The Sandaime still took over for his successor. What changed was that Naruto was not the container of the Kyuubi. Naruto was loved by those in the village as a rambunctious prankster that brought laughter to everyone. Garra was not hated or feared as his father had never had the idea of making him a vessel of a demon occur to him. All in all the world was better for the disappearance of the demon known as the Kyuubi. Much of the chaos of that world settled and there was peace for generations. All be it with some help from a certain knuckle head ninja. The question is where did the seal go. That brings us to a different story where another newborn infant was being carried to a new home on Tatooine...

Obi-won Kenobi carried a tightly wrapped bundle across the Tatooine sands toward a small moisture farm. The bundle of cloth concealed a babe only hours old. Kenobi presented the babe to Owen and Beru Lars and told them of the tragedy that had befallen his former friend that had left his friend's son to be in their care. A few tears were shed on behalf of the tiny boy by his aunt. She was happy to take the boy in though the same could not be said for her husband. Owen knew trouble was on the horizon for them if they took the boy in, but he did not protest when he saw the joy on his wife's face. He knew that she could not have children of her own as they had recently found out, and he thought that this child would fill the void that had been created by the discovery. It was soon decided that the baby boy would keep the name his deceased mother had given him. The boy's name was Luke Skywalker.

Little Luke was soon tucked into an old crib. The crib was so old in fact that it had been Owen's when he was a babe, but all the same it was in good condition. The crib had been in a small storage room deep within the compound of the small moisture farm, and as it was the most secure room on the farm that was now the baby's room. The small room was cleared out and cleaned up. The room was on the far side of the kitchen away from the sitting room. It was as far from the heat of the day, chill of the night, and the grime and sand of the Tatooine desert as one could get on the small farm. It was the best place for such a small boy to be in this great expanse of desolate wasteland, and that is were Luke was. He was asleep now in that room. He was left alone and the door was closed and securely locked with the Lars and Kenobi discussing his future in another room. It was then that a bright red flash occurred in the small locked room. Luke slept though it, and the Lars did not know anything had happened until Kenobi jumped up and ran to the room where Luke was sleeping. When he unlocked the door and checked on the babe he became confused. What was the furious presence he had felt in here just a moment ago? Where had it gone? Still puzzled he closed the door to the little nursery and locked it. He turned to go back to the Lars but found them there in front of him. Both of them wearing questioning looks. "I felt something, but it seems that what ever it was is gone now" said Obi-won. The Lars looked at one another worriedly, but said nothing. No one knew what happened. No one knew that the seal and the demon within intended for Uzumaki Naruto had found its way across time and space to become intertwined with the life force of one Luke Skywalker. No one knew that his body was shifting to be able to use both the force and his newly formed chakra system. No one knew of the shift in his destiny they only felt it, and those that did those very few where soon to be dead or were those causing evil to rise in the galaxy and none of them would know what they had felt meant so all of them would simply dismiss it as a figment of their imagination.

Two months later...

Luke was still small but growing and he was unbelievably adorable. His cues, gurgles and the way he way he waved his arms and legs about would soften even a hutt's greedy heart to selfless heroism on behalf of this little one's whim. There was something strange about the boy though. He had three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks making him look like some sort of extremely cute little animal. For the life of them the Lars could not figure out why he had them or how he had gotten them. The markings were too strange to be a random birthmark and neither of his parents had ever had such markings as far as they knew. Owen had decided to talk to Kenobi about Luke's strange marks, and that was why Obi-won was at the Lars farm today.

Luke was in Beru's arms as Owen traveled up the stairs to the entry building to meet Kenobi. Beru and Luke were in the nursery while Owen and Kenobi where talking in the sitting room. It seemed Kenobi was just as confused as they were to the origin of the whisker like marks on the boys face. The two men then came into the nursery. Obi-won Kenobi wanted to see these marks as he said he had not seen them on the boy when he had delivered the boy to them two months prior. Kenobi or Ben as he now called himself inspected the boy who was happily smiling and giggling in his aunts cradling arms. "curious" was the word Ben murmured before looking back at Owen.. "are you sure nothing happened to the boy while he was in your care?" Owen looked incredulous, and that was before he took the question as an insult and became furious. "how dare you!.... how dare you insinuate that we would be so careless as to let something happen to _our _child! He has had constant care from Beru not an Instant has he been awake that he has not been watched by one of us! Do You Know How Hard That Is To Manage With A Farm To Run!?" Owen was shouting at the top of his lungs at Ben who was just a few feet away. Owen was red in the face when Luke sensed his fury and began crying. Owen stopped shouting and in a low voice he continued. "you sir are no longer welcome here. Get off this property and so help me if I ever find you here again...." he left the threat hanging in the air. Ben understood the unspoken death threat and left immediately.

**Adding more later regardless of reviews but do so if you wish.**


	2. The one within

Transfer of the seal Chapter 2

Three years later...

It was three years after Owens big blow out with Ben Kenobi. The two hadn't spoken to each other since. Even with Ben's absence on the small moisture farm it was quite lively. The little boy, Luke, romped and played all though the house. Luke was Owen and Beru's pride and joy. They loved their little three year old. He had started to talk and to his aunt and uncle's delight form full sentences. Their little boy was talkative and bright. Though there was no other boys living on the farm the Darklighters often visited the boy bringing their own young boy, Biggs, for play dates every few weeks. The two boys got on marvelously even though Biggs was two years older. They were close as boys could get when they were together almost like brothers. Luke was adventurous and Biggs often had to keep him out of trouble. Today however was not a day when they were together. Luke was alone in his room he was tired from the mid day heat and his room was the coolest place on the farm. He was three years old and two months as he added every time his uncle told him that three-year-old s couldn't go outside the compound or do this or that. Luke was lying down on the cold floor trying to escape the heat like every one else on Tatooine at this time of day. That was when he first heard the voice. "_**hot are you?**_" the voice asked. Luke sat up at once looking around for the source of the voice. "_**not out there child...In here.**_" Luke shivered. "what do you mean...In here?" the voice laughed with it's deep dark sounding voice. "_**why... here inside you, my boy.**_" "huh??" he wondered weakly. "how?" "_**I've been sealed inside you, boy. Lift up your shirt and look at your stomach I'll show it to you**_" Luke did as he was told and saw nothing. He was about to say something when strange markings began to appear. "Is... is that the seal?" "_**Bright boy**_" remarked the voice. "who... who are you?" "_**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune lord of the forests of the land of wince I come. I am a nine tailed demon fox. You child may call me Kyuubi-dono**_" Luke tilted his head. "what's a forest?" "_**Urg. It's basically a bunch of trees and all the things that live in them**_" "what's a tree?" "_**oh no you did not just ask that.**_" "I did too. Don't you have ears?" "_**Oh I remember now you live in a freakin' desert. You've never seen a plant that wasn't packaged to eat have you? Of course you haven't I've been watching your little tedium of a life nearly since it began. Why do I even bother to ask?... don't answer that....sigh...A tree is a tall plant that cant be eaten or put in a box when fully grown. Okay.**_" "okay... so your Kyuubi-dono and you live inside me... and your master of forests even though there are none on this planet?" "_**Makes you wonder why I'm here doesn't it. Well it wasn't my choice. I'll tell you that.**_" "Well I'm glad your here Kyuubi-dono." "_**What?! Why?**_" "'cause now I've got someone to play with ALL the time! He he. Yay!" and Kyuubi falls flat on his face at that statement. As Luke babbles on in excitement Kyuubi begins to think...he could do a lot of damage with that much energy... Yes. Yes that's it. I'll train him to create the most destruction ever, and people will fear me here as well! Lucky day. Lucky day! He will become this worlds first ninja and Prankster King. Hell he'll be a master of destruction! Kyuubi told Luke he was going to make him a ninja warrior and a Prankster King. To which Luke was excited to be a warrior whatever a ninja was he didn't care, but a prankster he wasn't to sure about that. After all didn't that hurt peoples' feelings? After that day two would begin training. Luke as the ninja cadet and Kyuubi as the teacher.


	3. keeping secrets

Transfer of the Seal Chapter 3

New Code

After the humiliating talk Kyuubi had had with it's vessel (the great tailed lord having to explain what a tree was) the demon lord took a nap. He would rather sleep than listen to the child's incessant babbling. All in all he felt good about his container's potential for chaos. He'd talk later in the evening about keeping their training and his existence a secret.

Luke fell asleep shortly after his new found friend had gone silent. He woke up later that afternoon.

"Kyuubi-dono? You still there?"

"**MMM?...Oh yes kit of course I'm still here. I'm trapped here.**"

Luke looked sad at hearing his new friends plight. "I'm sorry."

"**It was never your fault kit. Now to business. I want to keep our training as secret as possible. A big part of being a ninja is the art of deception. Keeping our training a secret will hide your streangth and keep us safe. Do you understand?**"

Luke smiled knowing that he understood the fox and nodded. "Yep. I get it. Keeping secrets keeps me safe."

The fox gained a cheshire grin. This kit was going to be a great ninja if he lived by those words. "**Kit we'll get to training tomarrow. Remember, tell no one**."

Luke kept his new code firmly in his mind '_keeping secrets keeps you safe_'.


	4. dinner talk

Transfer of the Seal

Chapter 4: Dinner Talk

Luke kept his secret that night during dinner. Though for a three year old chatterbox like Luke it was a hard thing to do as he was encouraged by his Aunt Beru to tell her and Uncle Owen everything. So it was no surprise when Luke felt he had to tell them something, but the problem for him was that he had nothing to tell them except for his secret. So he began to think about what his training for tomorrow would be like. Now that idea got him excited. He ended up telling his aunt and uncle how boring the day had been and how the next one might be better if maybe Biggs Darklighter could come over to play. Luke remembered that he liked Biggs from the other time the older boy came. Biggs was so cool and he always seemed to show him the neatest things to do and see on the farm. Having him around was fun for Luke. Due to his recollection of his friend he began to babble on about all the great things they had done together to his guardians. During dinner it never occurred to Luke that telling this to his aunt and uncle might eventually interfere with the time he would get to spend with the new friend in the seal on his stomach. Dinner ended with Luke being happy, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune asleep. The fox didn't even wake up when Luke drifted off away to dreamland. While they slept Aunt Beru started to try to persuade Luke's stubborn Uncle Owen into telling Mr. Darklighter that his son had had such a positive effect on their nephew that Biggs would be welcome on the farm anytime and Beru would continue to scheme for more play-dates between the two boys.

All right for the fourth chapter I have remembered to remind you that I do not own star wars or its characters the same can be said of Naruto and that story's characters too. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I plan to continue updating and hopefully getting my rear in gear on typing my cross over fan-fiction. The fifth chapter is coming soon... Julianne Wiccnand, Dec. 20, 2009


End file.
